


Again.

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Monaboyd, dom's in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about what went down when Dom came home from Thailand to a very angry Billy Boyd in his house. He's in trouble... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again.

When you play with dangerous, wild creatures for a living, things go wrong. They aren't tame, they aren't pets, and the show isn't scripted. 

Dominic learned that the hard way. He'd been after a slow loris, and in the process, he'd come across a  _beautiful_ water monitor. He'd been huge, wild and oh-so-sexy, and Dom had been drawn to him. Which wasn't a bad thing, it's just how he is--  _who_ he is. Animals are his life. Turns out, though, the beautiful beastie wasn't so keen on a crazy little human trying to get up on his back, and it had not hesitated to let the wild man know that. 40 stitches later, he was on his way off and even managed to find his loris.

This have been going well. He's sore, and swollen and in pain, but nothing he can't manage. 

At least... until he's informed that since he'd asked them not to ring his mum, they'd rung Billy to let him know what happened. 

He's got no way to fix this now, as he's in a car headed for home and there's no way to charge his phone and attempt to comfort Bill. It's going to have to wait for him to get home and shower and juice up his mobile. He sinks back, shaking his head and sighing, just wanting to be home. 

It's not a long drive, and soon Dom is thanking the driver, grabbing his bags and heading to his front door, noting that the post has been collected and making a mental note to thank Elijah with dinner one night this week for watching the house and animals for him. He gets the door open, dropping his bags and heading for the room with the tanks and terrariums, smiling as he spots Baggins. 

"There's my sweet boy. Look at you, you grew while I was gone! You're just beautiful, sweetheart." 

His fingers lightly trace the glass, a smile on his face as he watches the chameleon for a second, then makes his rounds, checking in on all the animals and making sure they're set before he goes to his room, ready to take advantage of being alone for the first time since the bite, hands moving to ruck up his shirt and throw it, freezing as he steps through the doorway.

His room, which should be empty-- has a figure at the desk. Sitting in the chair and hunched over, fingers aggressively punching at the touch screen of a mobile phone. There's a beat, Dom shirtless and frozen as the figure sighs, then his phone in the other room, plugged in on the kitchen counter, buzzes, making the figure shoot up. Green eyes are narrowed and dangerously dark as the man in the chair stands, striding forward and stopping dead in front of Dom, who tried to chuckle, voice soft. 

"You know, your eyes look quite lovely just now, Bill. Very dark, very broody."

The silence is thick and a little scary as Billy just stares, making Dom wonder if he's possibly had a fit or something. He doesn't get long to wonder, though, because in a second, Billy is  _growling._

"What... the  _hell..._ were you thinking, Dominic? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? THAT SODDING MONSTER COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED YOU!  _KILLED YOU, DOMINIC._ What if it had? Hm? What would have happened? To your mum, and brother, and your friends, and  _me?_ What am I meant to do if you fucking die? You selfish, insane, rude little bastard."

Well, then. 

"Hi, Bill. I'm feeling fine, thank you. It's lovely to see you as well, mate!"

The lurch that pins him to the wall tells him maybe he shouldn't be poking the bear. Billy  _isn't_ happy, and it's a little scary. Also, slightly erotic, but Dom can try and ignore that for the moment, he thinks. 

"40  _fucking_ stitches, Dominic?  **40?** What-- how--- you're supposed to be a professional. A fucking  **professional** wouldn't be nearly killed by some fucking monster."

Now Dom's getting annoyed. 

"I ignored the way you failed to even ask how I feel, but you need to stop, now. Don't you  _dare_ say that the monitor tried to kill me. He didn't! He warned me to back the fuck up, and I got too excited. I didn't listen, even though he warned me. This is  _my_ fault, not his. He was doing what he does-- he was protecting himself from a perceived predator. I'm  _glad_ he bit me! I'm glad he was present enough to know that he was being ignored and defended himself. My arm is killing me, and I'm going to have some horrible scars... but I learned a lesson. I learned to listen when these animals warn me. He didn't do a damn thing wrong. So, please... if you're going to blame him, just shut the fuck up, Billy."

There's a moment that seems to last for years, Dom worried that Bill might deck him, fidgeting and playing with the sling that's keeping his bad arm elevated, waiting for Billy to speak again, and jumping out of his skin when he does.

"You are so careless. And thoughtless. You do this all the time, how could you-- I just--  _Dominic."_

Then there's no more words, just Billy crushing him to his chest and pressing frantic kisses to the sides of his face and neck, Dom melting into it and looping his good arm around Billy's hips, slotting their bodies together with a content sigh. After a second, Bill's lips find his and kiss is harsh and aggressive, clashes of teeth and tongues, lips being bitten as they struggle to get it out of their systems. Once they part to breathe (stupid oxygen, breaking up lovely harsh kisses), Dom laughs, Billy breathing out.

"I'm so happy you're okay... I was so scared, Dom. So bloody scared..."

"I'm okay. I'm alive, just a little bitten up."

Billy pulls away, planting one more kiss to Dom's lips, leaving the blue eyed man speechless and breathless and melty, a hand finding his hip and resting there, Billy looking him up and down before he whispers back.

"I will kill you next time."

"I know it."

He's still in trouble. He knows that... but Billy coming back to press against him, the warm, comforting lines of his best friend's body nestled against his own is enough to pretend he's not for a second. Billy will punish him once they've finished this, and he plans to enjoy the hands all over him and the mouth sealed to his own, first. He's having so much fun, he doesn't realize that he's whispering against Bill's lips breathlessly.

"I sort of want one of my own, now. Sexy beasts, monitors."

As Billy growls and stalks off, Dom's sure he hears him mutter something darkly, something that sounds a lot like

"Lord, give me the strength not to murder him..."

And like that, Dom's in trouble.

Again.


End file.
